Not The Father
by amalin06
Summary: AU "It's just alot to take in. It's not every day you find out your father is not your father, that you turn into a giant dog, that your mortal enemies with your vampire fiance, and you imprint on your best friend. So yeah, I'm still a freak!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of SM's people. **

**Summery: This is a AU. I wanted to try something. Let me know if you like it and I will continue. This is something that I have been playing around with in my head. I couldn't sleep last night so I typed this and the first couple chapter's up. **

Prologue

"Bella, are you ok? Your kinda burning up here. What's wrong?" He asked me pushing me away so he could see my face.

"My...moth..mother just told me Charlie isn't my real father. I came to see...see Ja..Jacob." I croaked.

"What are you saying, Sam. That I'm a werewolf? Do I look Quilluite to you? I'm as pale as a vampire. There is no possible way." I said.

The heat that went through my body, felt like I was on fire. I could feel my bones breaking, and rearranging. Then I felt like my skin was torn off. Then it was over.

There on the other side was Jacob. When I met his eye's time stopped. Everyone else disappeared. There was some connection pulling me towards him, but my feet wouldn't budge. The earth stopped spinning. It was like gravity moved.

"It's called imprinting, Bella." He said like it was no big thing.

Your souls knew that you belonged together, but they weren't ready. Imprinting is finding your perfect mate, but you guys weren't perfect for each other, yet.

My cell phone rang from a pile of torn clothes by the doorway. My heart dropped in my stomach. I started trembling. Clare de Lune played from my phone. Edward. Someone handed me the phone.

One look at him told me there was no arguing. So me with the whole pack behind me went to the border to meet my future ex-vampire fiance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

As I race down the road to La Push, I can't help but think of my life as one big lie. Why did my mother decide now, 3 days before my wedding was a good time to tell me that Charlie wasn't my real father. Then she wonder's why I am so mad. Actually, I can't believe how mad I was. I was actually shaking. It sorta reminded me of the was Jacob looked when he was mad.

Jacob.

That's where I'm headed now. He was always there when I needed him. I know he got back home yesterday, cause Billy called my dad. Wait not my dad. I ran out of the house before my mother could tell me who my real dad was.

I pulled up in the Blacks driveway, and didn't even shut off the truck. I about tore the door off the truck getting out and ran up to the house. Billy was already there in his chair.

"Bella, what are you doing here, what's wrong? Is it Charlie?" He asked.

I didn't even say anything. I threw myself on him and started sobbing.

"Bella, are you ok? Your kinda burning up here. What's wrong?" He asked me pushing me away so he could see my face.

"My...moth..mother just told me Charlie isn't my real father. I came to see...see Ja..Jacob." I croaked.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. Does Charlie know?" He asked.

"Yeah. He was right there. He kept on saying, I needed to know. Before I get married. He acted like it was some big thing, that would make me regret my decision. I didn't know what to do. I ran out of the house before they could tell me who it was." I said.

I heard someone clear their throat, and I turned around and seen Sam.

"Bella, Jacob is at Sam's for the BBQ, go there and I will meet you there. I'm going to call Charlie to let him know your ok." I nodded.

I got up and started to walk to Sam's house. As I got closer I could hear laughing and music. I went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and it was Emily. She took in my disheveled appearance and grabbed me in a hug.

"Oh, Bella, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" She said.

The house went quiet. I heard someone walk up behind her. I glanced up to see a pissed off looking Jacob.

"What are you doing here? You made your choice, now you deal with it. You need to leave." He said.

I started to get mad. I stepped back from Emily and stood up straight. She gasped when she realized that she had to look up to me now.

"Bella, what happened to you?" she whispered.

I ignored her and glared at Jacob.

"I just found out that Charlie isn't my real father. Yes, I made my choice, but I thought that as my friend you would still have the decency to care. I guess I was wrong." I growled at him. I couldn't stop my anger. Then I heard a shout behind me, and I whipped my head around to see Sam running towards the house.

"Don't get her mad, keep her calm. Bella, CALM DOWN." He said, as he ran and placed himself between Emily and me.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell I should be calm for. I mean I just found out that my life is one big lie." I basically yelled.

He put his hands on my shoulders, and looked at me. I took a couple deep breaths and my shaking slowed down. He nodded.

"I think you should come with me so I can explain." He said.

"I don't think so. There isn't anything to explain. I came here thinking that you people still cared, I guess I was wrong. I'll just leave now, because I still have other people that _do _care. I don't know why I came here in the first place." I said, and I turned to walk away. I got about 3 steps.

"Bella, wait. Emily go in the house. Jake I might need you." He said.

"What is going on?" Jacob said.

"I'll tell you in a min. Since Bella doesn't want to come with me, at least step out in the yard so the porch doesn't get destroyed." He said.

Knowing that it was useless to argue, I nodded and walked into the front yard. The house was silent. I could see heads crowding the windows looking out.

"Ok, you got me here now what is the problem. What is sooo important that I can't leave." I said sarcastically. Really my patience was up. It had been for some time now, but this day was the worst.

"Bella, when you went to Jacob's house and talked to Billy, he noticed your temperature running a bit above normal." I seen Jacob stiffen."Anyway after you left, Billy called Charlie and found out who you father is. When I heard who it is, it explained alot. Your temperature, your growth. yes you've always had a bit of a temper, but recently it's worse, right?" He asked.

"What are you saying, Sam. That I'm a werewolf? Do I look Quilluite to you? I'm as pale as a vampire. There is no possible way." I said shaking a bit more. Sam glanced over to Jacob and then looked back at me.

"Bella, a little over a year after I was born, my father took off. He came back, but then he left again. I talked to Charlie. Joshua Uley is your father, also. Which means you do indeed have werewolf blood in you. And from the changes, you aren't far off from phasing. My guess is that the reason you haven't phased yet, is because you are only half Quillete. You have practically been living with vampires and that is the only reason you are showing signs now." He said.

When he said his father's name. I could hear gasps go all through out the house.

I'm a werewolf. My fiance is a vampire. Mortal Enemies. Uley. Brother. Father.

I was shaking violently. I can't believe it. My mother lied to me. All this could have been avoided. I could have grown up on the Rez and been with my family the whole time. I never would have had to go through the zombie stage. Damn my mother.

The heat that went through my body, felt like I was on fire. I could feel my bones breaking, and rearranging. Then I felt like my skin was torn off. Then it was over.

I looked down and instead of hands, I had paws. Aww great. What's Edward going to say? Edward. I have to see him. I took off running for the border.

_Bella! Wait! You can't go.- Sam_

_I have to go. My wedding is in 3 days. I have to see him._

_You will break the treaty.-Sam_

_He won't care. It's me._

_Fine but if your not back in 2 hours we're looking for you-Sam_

I ran to the edge of the clearing that their house stands in. I could see the boys wrestling in the yard. Then they froze and whipped thier head in my direction. Shit. How was I going to explain.

Oh yeah, guys well my dad isn't really my dad. My dad is Sam Uley's dad. Yeah you know the Alpha of a pack of werewolves. Oh yeah I'm one too.

Somehow I didn't think that was going to go over so well. I could go back to human, if I knew how. But then I would be naked. They started towards me, and I made my decision. I turned and ran in the direction that I came in.

I could hear foot steps behind me. I remembered Jacob telling me that we were faster than vampires, so I picked up my pace. I seen Sam waiting for me. I crossed the border and hid behind him. He waited for them to stop.

"I want to know why there was a werewolf on our land, and also where is Bella. Alice said she disappeared an hour ago and never reappeared." Edward said.

I whimpered. Sam glanced over his shoulder at me.

_Do you want me to tell them?-Sam_

_Not right now. Give me time to think of how I'm going to break it to them._

_Ok.-Sam_

"The werewolf was new. She didn't mean any harm. She was just following a scent that she didn't know what it was. I seen her and ordered her back." Sam thought to Edward.

I could tell he didn't believe it.

"Ok, well where's Bella? She has some wedding plans to go over." Edward said. Jasper and Emmett were getting ansy and kept on glancing at me. I leaned into Sam a little more. I knew I was sending off scared and worried waves and Jasper was picking them up.

"She's on here in La Push. I'll tell her your waiting." Sam thought to them again.

Edward nodded and they left. I followed Sam back to his house and there was a set of clothes waiting for me. I picked them up in my mouth and walked to the woods. I managed to calm myself down enough to phase back and got dressed. I walked to the porch and opened the door.

There on the other side was Jacob. When I met his eye's time stopped. Everyone else disappeared. There was some connection pulling me towards him, but my feet wouldn't budge. The earth stopped spinning. It was like gravity moved.

Someone cleared their throat and I tore my gaze away to look at them. Everyone was standing there staring at us with a smirk on their face.

"Well, it's about damn time. At least Jake, here, will stop sulking and Bella can't leave us anymore." Embry smirked. I blushed and looked at Sam.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell just happened?" I asked.

Jacob put his arm around me and smirked.

"It's called imprinting, Bella." He said like it was no big thing.

"But that's not possible. Is it Sam? I mean we've seen each other before now, isn't it supposed to be at first sight?" I asked him.

Sam looked stumped. Emily came in.

"Food's ready." She said and quickly stepped aside so she wouldn't get trampled.

The boys stampeded to the kitchen. I am sad to say I was right behind them. I pulled up a chair next to Jacob and dug in. I was on my third plate when I noticed them all staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of food. I swallowed it. "You guys eat like this all the time." I said.

"Yeah but we're not used to _you _eating like this." Embry said.

I shrugged and we all finished up our food in less than 4 min. I was deep in thought when Sam shouted and jumped up.

"I'm got it." He yelled. I jumped and almost fell off my chair. Jacob caught me. The contact of his skin on mine, sent a thousand little lightning bolts through my skin. I jumped again and fell on the floor.

"Only you, Bella. We're supposed to be graceful, but your still clumsy." Jared said.

"Come into the living room, I have a theroy on your imprinting." Sam said.

We all followed and sat in various spots around the living room. I was in a seat next to Jacob, trying not to touch him, cause if I did, I don't know if I could keep myself from jumping him. I never felt this way before. It was unnerving, not having full control of your own body. Feeling like if the other person isn't beside you, you can't breath. I thought I had it bad with Edward, this is ten times worse.

"Well, all I can say is your souls weren't ready for the imprint till now. What I mean is you have always been pulled towards each other. I have seen in both your heads. Jake, you threw a royal fit when I ordered you not to see, Bella. Then somehow you still found a way around my orders. Bella, you snuck away from your leech so many times just to see Jake here." I blushed. It was true. I always felt the need to come here for some reason. He continued. "Your souls knew that you belonged together but they weren't ready. Imprinting is finding your perfect mate, but you guys weren't perfect for each other, yet. Jake needed to feel heartbreak like Bella so he would understand. Bella needed to become a werewolf so she could be with Jake. She has this fear of becoming old and now she is free to be with Jacob. Does this all make sense?" Sam asked.

I thought about it. It did make sense. I always felt the need to see Jacob when something was wrong. When he ran away, it felt like a part of me was gone. The first person I ran to when I found out about my dad, wasn't Edward, it was Jacob. I always needed him. The kiss before the battle proved that. The was I was ansy not knowing if he was ok also proved that.

My cell phone rang from a pile of torn clothes by the doorway. My heart dropped in my stomach. I started trembling. Clare de Lune played from my phone. Edward. Someone handed me the phone.

"He..hello?" I answered stuttering.

"Bella? Are you ok? I'll meet you at the border, Alice has some wedding plans to go over with you. You should have called me when you wanted to go there, I would have drove you. We were worried when you disappeared." He said. I could hear the worry in his voice. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll meet you in about 10 minutes ok? But there is something I have to talk to you about." I said.

"Ok, 10 min. I'll see you there. I love you." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said and hung up before he could question it.

I looked up at the pack.

"What are you going back to him? Your a werewolf now, Bella. You can't be with him, his smell alone will make you want to rip out his throat." Jacob said.

I put my hand on his arm.

"I know, Jake. But I owe him some kind of explanation. I can't just disappear and not say anything. They will cross the border looking for me." I told them.

"Good. I miss fighting." Paul said cracking his knuckles and starting to shake. I shot him a glare and he stopped.

"Damn. Yeah, she sure is Sam's sister. Only someone related to him can stop a 7 foot tall werewolf with temper problems, with a glare." Quil said laughing.

"Well, I better get going." I said standing up.

"Where the hell do you think your going by yourself? We're coming with you." Sam said.

One look at him told me there was no arguing. So me with the whole pack behind me went to the border to meet my future ex-vampire fiance.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

We stood at the border. Wolves on one side, Vampires on the other. I stood in between Jacob and Sam.

"Bella, come here. Let's go." Edward said.

I looked at Sam.

"Does she have your permission to cross the border?" Sam asked them.

"Of course, why the hell does she need our permission." Edward asked rather confused.

I took a couple slow steps over the border. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me into a very icy hug. I shrieked and jumped back. I started to tremble from his smell. I heard Jacob growl. Ugghh. Now I know what Jacob was talking about. It burnt my nose.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked me taking a step towards me. I took another step back preparing to run.

"I'm fine Edward. I just got some unexpected news today and I needed some time to myself." I told him still trying to keep my calm. The instinct to rip into him was so strong. I hate that I am so weak that I'm having a hard time fighting it.

"To yourself? You ran to the dogs, but you wanted time to yourself. Have you changed your mind?" He said. His eye's were turning black and he closed his eye's and pinched the bridge of his nose. I took another step back, to ensure that I wouldn't phase and try to kill him.

"Edward, please don't be mad. There has been some recent discoveries regarding myself and I think the wedding needs to be postponed. I also need some time to get myself together." I said while taking another step back.

I looked around at his family. They were all giving me a death glare, except Alice, she looked sad, like she knew.

"Bella, do these recent discoveries have anything to do with you smelling like dog? Did you choice him. Is that why you keep backing away from me." He said trying to reach out and grab my arm. I heard Sam and Jacob growl. Edward turned to look at Sam.

"I understand how Jacob might feel that way, but I don't understand how you can feel protective of her too." He said to Sam.

I took the opportunity of his distraction to run to the wolves side of the border to Sam. He wrapped me in a brotherly hug and kept me by his side. I was sobbing on his shirt. He looked back at the Cullens.

"Let's just say, Bella is like family. Now we must go. We have things to do. I assure you, she will be in contact with you to let you know when she feels like talking and the treaty remains intact. The new wolf will not be on your property unless with permission." He said.

He passed me off to Jacob. Granted I was now about 6 foot tall compared to my usual 5ft 4in. But Jacob still towered over me. He picked me up bridal style and I buried my head in his chest. His scent comforted me. I heard Edward growl, but I ignored it. I welcomed the unconsciousness that was taking me in.

When I awoke, I didn't reconize the room, but I did reconize the voices leaking in the room. I guess I slept the night away. The pack. I got up and creaped out to the kitchen. They all stopped talking and turned and looked at me.

"I promise I'm not going to freak out or anything. It was just a lot to take in. It's not every day you find out that your father isn't really your father, and that you turn into a giant dog. Which is the mortal enemy of your vampire fiance. Oh and then you just so happen to imprint on your best friend. Haha. Yeah so I'm still a freak." I said.

They all looked at me like I was crazy. I walked over to Jacob and sat on his lap.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now, if you feel up to it, we take you patrolling. Then you have to decide if you want to stay here or go back to Charlies. I for one recommend you stay here. I know Jacob would like that too. Also, it would keep the bloodsuckers away from you for a while." Sam said.

I thought about it. I wasn't ready to face Edward yet. While I was here I was ok, but what will happen once I'm alone? Will I break apart? Will I go running back to him with open arms? How powerful is imprinting?

"I think I'll think about it. But I am really eager to try out patroling." I told them.

They all laughed.

"I never thought I would see the day where Bella would willingly want to hunt down bloodsuckers." Paul said.

"Only bad ones." I reminded them.

Sam looked at me, "Their all bad, Bella. Some just know how to control themselves more."

I just nodded. I then got up and went to find Emily. I found her in their bedroom making their bed.

"Hey Em? Do you think I can borrow a set of clothes till I can get mine?" I asked her.

"Of course, Bella. Let me look" she said as she went to her closet and pulled out a t shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Thank you Em. Hey I guess your going to be my sister-in-law soon. Now that we're really family." I said.

She smile and gave me a hug.

"You were always family. This only makes it official." She whispered to me.

I went to the guest room and changed. When I came out they were waiting outside for me.

"Leah, here is going to help you phase since she is the only other girl, and I really don't want to see my sister naked." Sam said laughing. I giggled and followed Leah into the woods.

When we were far enough away where they couldn't see us, we stripped. It was kinda weird, but it would have been weirder it there were 9 other teenage boys including my brother and imprint. She showed me how to tie my clothes to my leg.

"Now you have to think of something to get you mad. Really mad. Also remember the pack plural. They see all your thoughts. No matter if you think of them or not. They can look in your mind and just see." She said.

Then I watched her start to tremble and phase in the blink of an eye. Well something that makes me mad. Edward leaving me, my mother lying to me, finding out I have a brother. I shook violently and welcomed the heat flooding through me, that I now recognized and shifted.

We walked back out to the boys. They all whistled at me.

_What color am I?_

_Look though my mind.-Leah_

I focused on Leah and looked through her eyes. I was the same color as Sam, but had white on my paws that looked like boots.

_Boots? Damn. Why do I have to always be the freak?_

_Looks like Bella has a new name, Boots or Mittens.-Embry._

_Haha Embry, if you want to keep your tail, I would shut up if I were you._

_oooooo she told you-Paul._

_Hey guys remember who her brother is. I have the power to make your life miserable-Sam_

_As do I-Jacob_

_Haha, not laughing now are you._

I followed them as they showed me the border and we worked out a patrolling schedule. We also made plans for a bonfire tonight to welcome me to the pack. By the time patrolling was over I was beat and I still had to go talk to Charlie and Renee.

I couldn't believe I had body guards. I could understand Sam and Jake, but now I have Embry and Quil patrolling the forest behind Charlies. I was grumbling all the way to the door. I had just raised my hand to knock, and the door swung open.

"Bella, we have been so worried." He looked over my shoulder, "Oh, Hi, Jake, Sam"

I squeezed past my dad and sat at the kitchen table. Jacob and Sam hovered by the door. Renee and Charlie sat with me at the table.

"First, I want to say that I am disappointed in both of you. Charlie, I love you. You will always be my father, but...my life could have been so different. Renee, you knew how miserable I was in Phoenix. Yeah I hated Forks, but I always had fun in La Push." I looked back at Sam and Jacob. I looked at my mom and a tear excaped."Mom, I could have had a brother. I grew up as an only child, not knowing that right down the road, was my brother. There were people out there, that are my family and I had no idea. I would have probably been a totally different person. Me, the shy, reserved one. But I will never know. With that said, I told Ed..Edward, that the wedding is postponed. I'm staying with Sam for a while to get to know him and the rest of my family. If...if Edward or his family calls or stops by, tell him I'm staying in La Push till I get things situated. I will tell him in time."

"Bella, you have to believe, that we thought it was best for you to have a father who would actually be there for you. No offense Sam, but Josh wasn't the best parental figure." my mom said.

I stood up and gripped the table to keep control on my temper. I could feel the wood start to splinter. Jacob put his hands on my shoulders.

"NO.._Offense.._mom, but you haven't been the best mother figure either. And Charlie I seen maybe once a year for a week or so. You.. Have... No.. Right." I said and went up to my room.

I pulled out my duffel bag from under my bed and started to grab clothes. I pulled my check book out and threw it in there also. I grabbed my books and a couple other things. I went to grab my pillow but stopped when I smelled it. Ugghh. It stinks. I threw it back down. I ran back down the stairs and straight out the door into Jacob's rabbit.

When we got back to Sam's, Leah and Emily pulled me into Emily's car.

"We are going shopping. You need new clothes." Leah said.

I knew better than to argue with her.

We got to the mall in Port Angeles, and started looking for something for tonight. They kept on throwing clothes at me. We found the perfect outfit for tonight, and also a couple pairs of jeans, shirts and other essentials. I told them I needed to stop at the book store and I would meat them at the food Court.

As I was coming out, I smelled them. Edward, Alice, Jasper and an unknown vampire. I crept around the corner and seen the walking. There was a beautiful strawberry blonde hanging on Edwards arm. I growled. Can't he wait till he hears my answer before he moves on? What the hell is his problem? I guess they heard me growl cause they whirled around and looked at me.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Edward asked while pushing off the vampire. She glared at me and growled. I growled back, and started shaking.

"What Edward, can't wait till I'm out of the way before moving on? Poor Bella, just isn't good enough for perfect Edward, so let's just wait till she's out of the way and move on." I said. I was shaking violently now and trying desperately not to phase in the middle of the mall.

"Bella, it's not what it looks like. Alice dragged me here to get my mind off of things." He said.

Jasper was staring at me and a look of recognition flashed in his eyes, and he pulled Alice behind him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to find Leah. Emily was standing some distance away.

"Bella, you don't want to do that here, no matter how much we might want to, there are innocent people around. Please calm down." She whispered soothingly in my ear. I nodded and closed my eye's and thought of Jake, and Sam and all the fun we used to have cliff diving and sitting in Emily's kitchen. The shaking slowed till it was just in my hands. I opened my eye's to see Jasper whispering in Edwards ear and a look of horror cross his face. I knew then, that he knew.

"I should go. Have a good life Edward. Maybe she can give you what I can't. Tanya? Right? I heard about you. Congratulations, you have finally caught the uncatchable. Oh, and if we see you on our side of the border, I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds." I said and turned on my heal and walked to the car. I jumped in the passenger side. I thought of calming things while waiting for Emily and Leah to get in the car. Leah started it and turned on the radio. I looked at her and she nodded for me to change the station. I found a song that fit me perfectly and started to sing along.

**Take a bow by Rihanna**

**/lyrics/r/rihanna/takeabow.html**

Hoo...

How 'bout a round of applause  
Yeah...  
Standing ovation  
Oohhhh... yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah yeah...

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

Chorus  
Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on

Chorus

And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show...  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

Ohh...

And the award for, the best lie goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be  
Faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech ohh

How about a round of applause  
Standing ovation

Chorus  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow...

But it's over now

By the time the song was over we were back and I jumped out and ran into the house straight into Jacob's arms. I started to cry. I couldn't believe it. Yeah I knew we couldn't be together but for him to do that with out me even saying anything. That was a very low blow. I needed to get even. I wonder how? The only way was to show him my wolf form, and to prove that I had moved on too. But how?

* * *

**Ok, I have a general idea where I want to go with this, but I need filler chapters. Any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a request from Carly Rogers. It is a filler of some sorts. I needed Bella to understand, what happened. If anyone else has any ideas please let me know.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

I excused myself and told Jacob that I was going for a walk on the beach. As I sat there, I wondered what my life would have been like if I would have grown up on the rez. Running around in diaper's with Sam. Going cliff diving with the rest of the kids. Maybe working on cars. I would have grown up in a garage most likely. Having bonfires every weekend. Being surrounded by family. I probably would have never met Edward or his family. I would have been able to give myself completely to Jacob, not knowing about the Cullens. But you can't turn back time.

I was so absorbed in watching the waves I didn't realize someone had come and sat next to me till they started to talk.

"You know, life sucks sometimes." Leah said. I snorted.

"Yeah, so do vampires." I told her. She broke out in a grin.

"Yeah, they do." She said and we started laughing.

She looked out at the ocean and sobered up.

"You know, when Sam told me he couldn't be with me anymore, I thought there was nothing more for me to live for. It was like there was this huge hole in my life that could never be filled. Then I became a wolf and the same night my father died. So another huge hole opened up. Yes, I understood why Sam did what he did, but it didn't become easier. If anything it became harder. I kept on asking myself, if werewolves and vampires didn't exist, would he still be with me? You know after Emily's accident, it was me who told her to go for it. I seen how Sam was hurting, and Emily too. I loved him enough to let him go. I might seem like I resent her, but I don't. She would have never went to him, if I didn't tell her too. She has never said anything to anyone about that conversation that we had. I told her to love him and never let him go, he's a good man. It still hurts him, for what he did to me. I know I don't make it any easier. They call me a bitter harpy, but the only reason I am mean, is to cover up the hurt. So, Bella, what I am trying to say is, your not alone. I want to make sure you don't make the same mistakes I did. I know I have never been nice to you, but that is because when you started coming down here when Edward left the first time, you reminded me of me. It hurt. I figured if I distanced myself, and was mean, it would stop the pain. I was wrong. I guess what I'm trying to say is, remember you have a huge family and friends that love you. You have a great brother, and boyfriend who would move heaven and earth for you. Yes, you lost something, and nothing can ever replace that, but look at what you gained."

She was quiet for a while, while I pondered over everything she said. She was right. Yeah, I might have grew up differently, but I wouldn't be the person I am today if the things that happened didn't happen. At that moment, I seen why Sam fell in love with her in the first place. Yeah, she acted like a bitch, but she still cared. Edward would move on. I still wanted revenge, but what was I going to do, roll around their house as a werewolf and smell up the place? Yeah that wouldn't happen, but it was a funny thought. No. I would be the bigger person, or werewolf. I will explain to Edward, why I can't marry him. Maybe, I can put an end to this stupid war. As much as I resent them for me being the way I am, I wouldn't know about my new family if they weren't here.

With that thought, I leaned back and we enjoyed the quiet of the beach. Watching the sun set, the beautiful colors playing across the ocean. I realized I am finally home. Yes today, sucked as Leah put it, but tomorrow, tomorrow is another day.


	5. AN

**A/N: I am in the process of writing all the imprint stories. My OWN imprint stories, that have really nothing to do with Breaking Dawn. I haven't read it yet and I don't know when I will. But I am writing them all simultaneously, so they all interconnect somehow. All the same people will be in all the stories. So I am interested to see how it all comes out. I will be posting the first couple chapter's of Paul, Seth, and Embry's imprint stories in a week or so. I want to get at least halfway done before I start to post. Wish me luck and if you have any idea's let me know. I might post the first chapter of Paul's story here today just to get input. So be on the look out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

The day after the beach, I snuck out. I mean off the rez. I went into Forks and used a payphone to call Edward. He agreed to meat me in the meadow. So here I am, sitting in the middle of the meadow, waiting to tell my ex-vampire fiance, that I am now a werewolf, and we are mortal enemies. That we can't have the wedding. I heard his footsteps, and got up and turned around. Two minutes later he was there. I will never get used to my enhanced hearing.

"Bella, I am so so.." I cut him off.

"Edward, I am going to say something, but I want you to promise me, that you won't think badly of me or my family. What I am going to say may come as a shock." I told him.

He nodded. I sat down and motioned him to do the same. I made sure the wind was blowing at our sides so we would have to smell each other. I always thought they were making the smell thing up, but I guess I was wrong.

"Now, the day you came to La Push, my mother and father told me something." I started. He looked like he was going to say something, but I put up my hand.

"My mother told me that she had an affair on Charlie when they were first married. I was a product of that affair."

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I know how much you love Charlie. But why postpone the wedding?" He said.

I took a deep breath, trying to find the right words to make this right.

"Have you ever wondered, why I always felt the need to go to La Push? Why I have always felt drawn there? Every time I have a problem, I go there. It has always felt like home." I could see his brain, trying to come up with possible reasons. I waited for a few minutes. I watched his face and his eye's. Then his jaw clenched and his eye's turned black. He locked his eye's with mine.

"Bella, who is your father?" He said. I knew then, that he figured it out.

"Joshua Uley." I told him.

His breath caught. The look in his eye's said it all.

"So at the mall, what Jasper said was true? I didn't believe him. I told him, that you don't have a drop of Quileute blood in you." He said. It was more of him trying to convince himself that I wasn't what I said I was.

"Do you remember the wolf on your land? That was me. I freaked out and ran to you. The moment I seen your face, I was scared. You wanted to hurt me. There is more. I feel like I should tell you." I told him.

He nodded to let me know to go on.

I sucked in a breath, the tears have been running down my face for some time now.

"Jake and I...Well we imprinted on each other." He growled and the next moment he was on the other side of the meadow. I watched him punch trees and knock them down. For 10 minutes, I sat quietly while he destroyed more and more trees. Finally he walked back over to me, and sat back down. During those 10 minutes, I felt the pack in the woods behind me. That means they followed my scent, but were giving me time to try to figure this out.

"So, given that information, I think it's best that we cancel the wedding. It wouldn't work anyway. I'm a werewolf, your a vampire. I know, that I was always saying it didn't matter, but you guys were right." I said, looking off in the woods. "It's all different now. Nothing will ever be the same. We can't even stand the scent of one another." I looked back at him. If he could cry, I think he would. I seen the rest of the Cullens step out of the woods and come up behind him.

"I seen Edward dissapear, and came to see what was wrong." Alice said. She came to give me a hug, but I jumped back and held up my hands.

"Alice, I love you. Your like the sister I never had. But I don't think that would be such a good idea." I said to her. She looked confused. I sighed.

"Edward, no matter what. You will always have a peice of my heart, and I still want to be a part of your family." I heard growls behind me. I looked back and glared at them.

"Not in the literal sense, god. What I meant, is that you guys showed me what it was like to be loved for me. You were all so caring. Esme, was the mom that my mom never was. Carlisle, I would probably be dead if it wasn't for him. Alice, my sister, my best friend. Emmett, ha, he was always the big brother I didn't know I had. Jasper, even though we were never close, I feel like if we were, he would be the one, I could share my thoughts and feelings too. Rose, I know you had your reason's for not liking me, but now, I will get the chance that she never had. And Edward, you showed me that it's not what is on the outside, but on the inside. I truly do believe that you have a soul. No matter what you say. Just because your heart stops beating, doesn't mean you don't have a soul. You have a consence, you know killing is wrong. You have found a way to not kill humans. If you didn't have a soul, then I would be dead. No matter what reason's you say and tell yourself, the reason you didn't kill me on that first day in Biology, is because you have a soul, and you couldn't live with yourself if you did. So I want us all to still be friends. And no matter what my brother says, you are welcome in Forks for as long as you want. If he doesn't like it, I have the power to make his life a living hell." I said with a smile. I swear, have you ever heard a giant wolf groan.

They all took a minute to take it in. Then Emmett smiled and said, "Hey can we see you in wolf form?"

I laughed, only Emmett. I looked towards Sam, and walked over to them. Sam went and phased back.

"If you want to, you can." He said.

"I don't know if I can. I've only phased once." I told Sam.

Jacob came back in human form and put his arm around my waist. I seen the rest of the pack was in human form too. I looked at Jacob. I could see all the love, adoration and confidence in his eyes. How could I have not chose him before.

"You have to get mad, it helps that they are here, cause thier scent will help set you on edge." Sam said.

I walked into the woods far enough away where no one could see me. I got undressed and closed my eye's. I focused on the vampires scent and embraced the anger. I phased and was immediately bombarded with 5 new voices.

_Who's this?_

_Who's this? Your the one in our territory.-Bella_

_We're following a leech, coming into your territory. Is it possible to speak to your Alpha?_

_Give me a min, we're in the middle of a meeting. I'll have to phase back and get him._

I phased back, got dressed and ran into the clearing. They all looked at me. I guess from the look on my face, they could tell it was serious.

"Sam, we have a minor problem." I said to him. I didn't want to say anymore. I knew that we should keep our number's secret. Yes we trusted the Cullens, but I had to be loyal to my pack.

"Well, what is it." He said. I glanced at Edward and his family and then back to Sam. Jacob came up beside him. The rest of the pack surrounded us.

"I think it is better said, back on the reservation." I said quietly. Sam nodded and turned to the family of my ex-future in-law vampires.

"We have run into a little problem. We are needed back home. If it concerns you, then we will be in contact." Sam said.

"Sam, we need to stay in human form for now. Until I talk to you." I told him.

When we got back on the reservation, I turned to them.

When I phased, there were I think 5 extra voices. No one from this pack." I said.

They all sucked in their breath.

"Did they say where they were from?" Sam said.

"They said that they were following a leech" I grimaced. I really didn't like that word. "They wanted your permission to come into our territory to pursue him. I told them that you would get back to them."

He nodded and went to the woods to phase.

We all sat around waiting for him. I sat on Jacob's lap.

"Do you know how happy I am that your here?" Jacob said.

I looked at him and smile.

"Oh, I think I might have an idea. I honestly didn't think I would get over everything so easily. Your the reason why." I told him.

He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I heard someone clear thier throat. I looked up and there stood Sam. I blushed and lowered my head.

"You do know that is my kid sister? Anyway they will meet us on the beach. Apparently someone named Maria, is making an army and coming here for an old flame or something." Sam said.

I paled.

"What? Do you know what she wants? How the hell do you know her?" Sam said to me.

"Oh my god. I have to call the Cullens." I whispered. "Sam there's no time, I need your phone."

"Explain first." He said. I stood up and looked at him.

"Sam, please don't pull this Alpha bullshit. I need to call them. This involves them." I said.

He looked at me for a min, then handed me the phone. I dialed Edward's number since it was the only one I knew by heart.

"Hello?" Edward

"It's Bella, I need to speak to Jasper." Bella

"Jasper? Why?" Edward

"Please, Edward. Don't make this difficult. It's important." Bella

"Fine. Hold on." Edward

"Bella? What do you need?" Jasper

"Maria is bringing an army for you. We ran into a pack that was tailing her. We don't know the details but I thought you should know." Bella

There was silence on the phone and all around me. I waited for a min.

"Jasper? Are you there? Are you ok?" Bella

"Yeah, Bella. I'm here. We're going to have to get a meeting together. Once you get the information, give me a call. And Bella?" Jasper

"What Jasper" Bella

"Thank you. If you weren't there, then we probably would have died. This is going to sound weird, but I'm glad your part of the pack." Jasper

"Thank you Jasper. That means alot. And we will be in touch," Bella

I hung up the phone and followed them to the beach. They all turned and looked at me.

"Now, Explain." Sam told me. I sighed.

"Jasper, joined the army in world war 2. He was 17. For 2 years he jumped ranks pretty quickly. He was in Houston one night patrolling when he came upon 3 women. Maria was one of them. She turned him and made him one of the leader's and controllers for her newborn army. Like you all know from the newborns that were here, they are very strong. But she got very attached to Jasper. One of his good friends escaped one night. A couple years later, he came back and told Jasper, that life doesn't have to be all killing. Jasper was sick of all the killing. He hated his existence. He left with that guy. But they were still feeding off of humans. He separated from them and went off on his own. He walked into town one night and into a bar. A female vampire walked up to him and said, "It's about time, I've been waiting for you. I didn't think you would show." It turns out that this female, _seen _that Jasper needed her help as soon as she woke up from her transformation and sought him out. That vampire was Alice. They searched out the Cullens and that is how they joined the family. Well I imagine, Maria isn't very happy that she lost one of her best fighters. I imagine she caught word from Victoria last year about the Cullens and wants Jasper back." I finished and sat down on the sand.

They all just sat there letting all the information sink in. I heard a crunch in the woods and jumped up and into Jacob's arms. He tightened his grip on me and sorta placed himself halfway in front of me.

5 huge wolves stepped out of the woods. I watched them all transform into their human forms. I averted my eye's. When it was clear they were dressed I looked at them. 3 were men and 2 were women. I watched the Alpha's eye's freeze on someone in our pack. I glanced back and seen Leah staring at him with her jaw hanging. I giggled. Jacob looked at me.

"Look at Leah and thier Alpha." I whispered. He glanced at them and grinned, then laughed out loud. Sam just grinned and shook his head and stepped forward.

"Welcome to La Push, Washington. My name is Sam. This is Jacob, second in command. His imprint, also my sister, Bella. Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady." Sam said pointing out everyone.

The Alpha of the other pack stepped forward and said, "My name is Brad. My second in command is back home with the rest of my pack. This is Tony, Duane, Becca, and Heather. We are from a reservation in New Mexico. It's close to Texas. We followed a bloodsucker by the name of Maria from there. She went on a killing spree by our home and killed a number of our tribe member's. One of the Elder's granddaughters was killed which is why I'm following her." Brad said.

"Yes. We have a bit of information on her for you. Bella, here, before she became one of us, was let's say close to a coven of vampires here in Forks. One of thier family member's was turned by Maria and that is who she is after." Sam said.

Brad looked at me. "Why would she be close to bloodsuckers. Wasn't she told of the stories? Didn't she know that her family was enemies with them?" He said.

I glared at him and stepped from behind Jacob.

"I wasn't brought up in this tribe. I only recently found out that I am infact Quileute. You shouldn't make assumptions. And the bloodsucker's as you called them, are in fact very decent people. They saved me on numerous occasions." I said.

Jacob pulled me behind him. "Bella, keep your mouth shut. Please." I glared at him, but shut my mouth.

"Anyhow. The Cullens are awaiting our phone call to discuss this. Since one of them are involved, and this is our land, we will all work together." Sam said.

Sam picked up his cell and dialed the number I had called earlier.

"Carlisle? Yes, meet us at First Beach. We are already here. Yeah the treaty will be put on hold for the time your here. Just a warning. A new pack is here, they followed Maria up here. Ok, see you soon." He got off the phone and turned to us.

"Collin and Brady, I want you in wolf form back at my house. You don't have enough control to be around them yet. Seth will be in wolf form here to act as a relay. Bella, I know you did ok, earlier, but are you controlled enough?" He asked me.

I nodded. "If I feel myself losing control then I will leave." He nodded.

I watched as Brad motioned for Leah to come over to him. I smiled. Yeah he was an ass, but it would make a good match with Leah. I then noticed Embry staring at one of the other girls. I walked over to him.

"Em, are you ok?" I asked him.

He shook his head as to clear it and smiled, "Yeah, um.. I want to talk to Heather." I laughed and walked back over to Jacob.

He gave me a questioning look."What are you laughing at Bells?"

"We have a bunch of imprints now. Embry imprinted on Heather, and Leah on Brad. But I have a question?"

"Ask anything." He told me.

"Well, I mean are the customs of tribes the same with packs? Is it customary for the girl to go live with the guy or visa versa?" I asked. I had started to like Leah, I didn't want to lose her.

"Well Brad is Alpha of his pack, he can't leave. So Leah will probably go with him. But I'm sure Heather will come here for Embry. In our tribe, and our family tribes. The women usually do follow the men. In the older tribes, the ones who still follow the old ways, the men ask the father's for the women's hand in marriage. Then the father agrees. The prospective husband then gives the father a gift for the daughter. The daughter usually has no say in it. If the father accepts, then she must marry. If it is a daughter of an Elder or Chief then if the daughter refuses then it's war between tribes. Luckily, our Elder's aren't that traditional. We're more modern and let our women pick who they want." Jacob explained.

All I could think was wow. I'm glad I wasn't born in any of those tribes.

The wind blew and I tensed as I caught a whiff of Edward and his family. Jacob wrapped his arms around me. To protect me and to restrain me. Everyone went to thier respective place. Brad's group came over and mingled with ours. Brad had his arm wrapped around Leah as he stood next to Sam. Embry had Heather wrapped up on his lap next to us. The rest of our pack was sitting behind Sam and Brad. Seth was in wolf form behind us acting as a relay.

Then the Cullens stepped out onto the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

Sam stepped forward to greet them.

"Carlisle." He said.

"Sam." Carlisle said.

"This is Brad, and his pack. He has followed a le-vampire here by the name of Maria. Bella has filled us in on that one's story." He pointed to Jasper. "So that saves time. She also informed us about how able she is in fighting. Since we have fought newborns together in the past, well, I'm sure we will be able to do this again." Sam said.

"There's only one thing," Jasper started. We all looked at him, "Well, Maria prides herself on finding talent. So most of her newborns will have enhanced abilities, like Edward, Alice and I. So we have to be prepared for the worst." He finished.

We then discussed strategies, and techniques and agreed to meet back here tomorrow. After the Cullens left, Brad approached us.

"Sam if you don't mind, can you tell me your last name? We have someone down in our tribe from up here, and I would like to see if is related to anyone here." Brad asked.

"Samuel Uley." Sam said.

Brad stiffened and looked at one of the other of his pack members, who took off for the woods. He then looked at me.

"May I ask your name?" He asked me.

"Isabella Swan." I told him.

"Actually, she is a Uley too. She just found out about her real heritage. She is my sister. We share a father." Sam said to Brad.

The pack member came running back to Brad and whispered something in his ear. Brad nodded and looked back at us.

"You said, Bella is Jacob's imprint?" Brad asked Sam.

"What is this about?" Jacob demanded.

Brad has a sad smile on his face as he looked at us.

"You will find out soon, but it is not my place to say. What I can say, is my second in command is coming up here and bringing someone you should meet. They will be here sometime tomorrow." Brad said.

The next morning we heard a knock on the door , just as we finished up breakfast. Sam answered it and let in Brad. He stopped in the doorway and motioned for someone behind him to enter.

Two men stepped in. One looked like our age, and the other looked like he should be in his late 40's. The minute Sam seen the second man he stiffened.

"Sam" The second man said.

"Dad." Sam said.

I gasped.

Joshua Uley looked at me.

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you. Your mother has sent me pictures since you were born. I'm sorry that I never met you before." He told me.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"Well, I think we should all sit down." He said. Sam motioned for the couches.

Emily sat next to Sam, I sat on Jacobs lap, Josh, Brad, and he first man sat on the couch.

"Well." Josh started. "After Bella was born, I left. I moved down to New Mexico where I ran into these guys, well their father's. Trent here, who is second in command, was about 4 at the time. I was good friends with his father, and when his father came to me with a proposition, I couldn't say no."

"What was the proposition?" Sam asked.

"Marriage." Josh said.

"What?" I asked. I was totally confused.

"I promised Bella to Trent, in return for a merge between our tribes." He said.

I jumped up.

"You can't do that! You have no right! I'm with Jacob, he is imprinted to me!" I yelled.

Jacob and Sam jumped up also.

"Now you look here, Bella is mine. No one is going to stop that. She was made for me, not him. There is nothing that can change that." Jacob all but growled at him.

He was shaking so bad, I thought he was going to rip the room apart.

"Jacob, calm down." Sam ordered him.

Jake calmed down a little bit.

"Now, there has to be some way to make this right." Sam addressed Trent and Brad.

"No, it was agreed upon in front of our Elder's. Since Josh is an Elder also it was binding." Brad said.

"What if I don't do it? What if I don't agree?" I asked.

They all looked at me. I looked at my father, waiting for an answer. But it was Trent that spoke.

"Then that means War, between our tribes." He said.

I nodded and looked at my feet. War. War. War. The word repeated over and over in my head. War. All the people I love could get killed. I had to think of something. There has to be a loophole.

"I need some time to think. Who knows I might not even be alive after this Maria thing." I told them.

They all cleared out, leaving Jacob, Sam, Emily and me.

"Bella, we will figure this out. I just found you, I'm not losing you now. And I don't want to have to deal with Jacob here after he loses his imprint. He was bad enough when you chose the leech, I don't want to see him after this." Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

War. War. War. I need a loop hole. There was something tugging on my mind. Something that could make this better, but I couldn't remember. Something that was said not to long ago. I just need to remember.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so short, I promise it will get better. I have lots of action planned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

That night I had a dream,

_I frowned, "Jacob?"_

"_Jacob is second in command. Did he never tell you that? His orders have to be followed, too?"_

My dream flashed to a different time. A time where I was being carried in Jacob's arms.

"_There's really nothing, nothing at all I can say?"_

"_Nope, Not unless you can promise me a better fight. Anyway, Sam's calling the shots, not me."_

_That reminded me._

"_Edward told me something the other day... about you."_

_He bristled. "It's probably a lie."_

"_Oh, really? You aren't second in command of the pack then?"_

_He blinked, his face going blank with surprise. "Oh, that."_

"_How come you never told me?"_

"_Why would I? It's no big thing."_

"_I don't know. Why not? It's interesting. So, how does that work? How did Sam end up as the Alpha, and you as the ...the Beta?"_

"_Well...it's hard to explain." Jacob said evasively._

"_Try."_

_He sighed. "It's more about the lineage, you know? Sort of old-fashioned. Why should it matter who your grandpa was, right?"_

"_Didn't you say that Ephraim Black was the last chief of the Quileutes had?"_

"_Yeah, that's right. Because he was the Alpha. Did you know that, technically, Sam's the chief of the whole tribe now?" He laughed "Crazy traditions."_

"_But you also said that people listened to your dad more than anyone else on the council, because he was Ephraim's grandson?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Well, if it's about the lineage...shouldn't you be chief then?"_

I woke up gasping. That's it. I found the loophole. I jumped up and ran down stairs.

"Everyone in the living room now!" I shouted.

It was about 5 in the morning, and we had a late night last night.

Everyone grumbled and came into the living room.

"What's this about, Bella? Couldn't it wait till a decent hour?" Sam asked.

They all got comfortable on the couch, while I was bouncing up and down.

"I found it! I found the loophole!" I screamed

That perked them up.

"Well, what is it?" Jacob asked me.

"Well, remember the conversation we had the night before the battle about you being second in command?" I asked him.

He thought for a minute then nodded.

"Well, you said, technically, you should be Alpha, not Sam. So, you should be chief. Shouldn't Chief be more important than an Elder's son?" I asked.

Sam's face lit up.

"She's right, Jake. You can override the proposal. If you take your rightful position in the tribe, then he can't do anything about it." Sam told him.

"Wait, Me as Chief? Are you crazy? I'm only 16." Jacob said.

"But Jake, it's the only way. You were willing to fight Edward to death for me, but your not willing to take your rightful place as Alpha and Chief?" I asked him.

I was begging. This is my life we're talking about. Jacob is my only hope. If he can't do this, then I'll have to marry someone who I don't know and move away.

"Please Jake, for me? I've never really asked anything of you before. You say you love me, and would do anything for me, you imprinted on my. You said, that when you imprint, you do whatever that person wants. I want you." I begged him.

"Bella, I'm not ready for the responsibility." He said.

Sam jumped up and glared at Jacob.

"Damn it, Jacob. It's time you grow up. Do you think any of us was ready for this? Do you think I was ready? I had my life stripped away from me. I had to abandon my dreams of collage and moving away and making something of myself. I destroyed someone's heart, ripped it right out of her chest and I might as well stomped on it too. I scarred the love of my life. I have to lead a bunch of hormonal, temperamental teenagers. At your age, I was the only one going through this. Do you really think any of us were ready?" Sam yelled at him.

My jaw was hanging open. I don't think any of us really had any idea how hard it was on Sam to be the only one.

"Now. You have the chance to prove yourself. To prove that your not just some 16 year old. To prove your love to Bella. Damn it, Jake, step up and be a man!" Sam finished then collapsed next to Emily who was equally shocked.

Minutes passed, that felt like hours. Finally Jacob stood up and looked at Sam.

"What do I have to do?" He said.

I smiled and jumped up wrapping my arms around him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

"We have to talk to the other Elder's. I will step down and you will step up. They will have you repeat something or another. Then you talk to Bella's father, and tell him you want to over ride Trent. You are a higher rank than him, so he can't do anything about it." Sam said.

I was so excited. Granted, this was the third proposal in the last 3 months, but hey who's counting.

The day was filled with preparations. Jake and I spent the day at his dad's house, while he gave him the down low on the tribe. Basically, How to be a Chief 101.

We called up the Elder's and set something up for the next morning. Then we had to find out what to offer my dad. Trent offered him, peace. So, if we offer him protection, since he can't really refuse, we should be good.

That night, Jacob stayed with me at Sam's house. As we lay in bed, we asked each other questions.

"Do you remember the day, that Alice came back?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"We were sitting in your rabbit, in front of my house. I was going to kiss you." I told him.

"But you froze."

"Well, I was thinking about it, and then you moved, and I heard Edward's voice in my head telling me to be happy, but it startled me and you took it the wrong way."

"Wow, So we could have had this along time ago." He said.

"No, I don't think we could. I would have still needed closure. And who's to say, I would have even become a wolf, if the Cullens didn't come back." I told him.

"I guess." He said.

I leaned up and kissed his nose.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"No, I love you." He whispered back.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, hoping that it wasn't the last time.

The next morning we found ourselves, the pack including the imprints, in the presence of the Elder's in their ceremony building. Sam stepped up to Quil Sr., Billy Black and Sue Clearwater, who was taking over her husbands position.

"I relinquish my duties, as Alpha, and Chief of the Quileute Tribe." Sam said, bowing to them.

"You understand what you are doing? That the pack will no longer answer to you as their Alpha, that you will be second in command. You will no longer be Chief of this Tribe." Quil Sr. said.

"Yes." Sam answered.

He stepped back to take Jacob's place as second in command. Jacob stepped forward.

"Jacob, you are finally stepping up?" Quil Sr. asked

"Yes, sir." Jacob answered.

"Very well, step forward." Jacob came and stood in the place where Sam was standing.

"Jacob William Black, do you accept the duties of Alpha of the pack?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you accept all responsibility's of the Tribe?"

"Yes, I do."

"Will you do all in your power to keep the reservation a safe place?"

"Yes, I will."

"Very well, I declare, that from this day forward, till his death, or an heir steps up, Jacob William Black is the rightful Chief of the Quileute Tribe. All must obey all that he says." Quil Sr. said.

Jacob kneeled down and a very old guy came out chanting and flinging incense around Jacob. I have to say, this is one of the weirdest things I have ever seen. But I am so excited. I know I have a huge smile on my face.

After it was done, Jacob stood up.

"Chief Jacob, go take your place as Alpha, and good luck, son." Billy said.

Jacob went and stood in Sam's old place. It was weird to see him as head of the pack. He now had an air of superiority about him. He stood straighter, and taller. I bet in a few days he will be bigger than Sam.

That night he approached my father, I wasn't allowed to go with him, so I have no idea what was said.

I paced back and forth in Sam's house. On my 20th trip around the living room, Emily stopped me.

"Bella, calm down, it will be fine." She said.

"Easy for you to say. You already have the man your supposed to be with, me, I'm getting thrown in one relationship to another." I told her.

Not to mention that we have a battle to win, too. Which, I think is in a couple days. Last night, after we left Billy's, we had to meet with the Cullens and the other pack. Let's just say it was not a nice visit. Edward had read Jacob's thoughts and knew what was going on. Apparently Trent was not having nice thoughts either.

Sam, Brad, and Carlisle had to order Jacob, Trent, an Edward from killing each other. I mean I understand, that boys will be boys, but come on, this is a war. Anyway the rest of the night was spent going over everything about Maria, fighting technices, and keeping the boys apart. It was not fun.

And now, here I am pacing, and wearing a hole in Emily's floor, waiting to see if my father, accepts the proposal from Jacob, or if we are going to have to threaten war.

Just as I was about to spontaneously combust, Sam and Jacob came in the door. I stopped in place, frozen. Neither of them said anything, just stood there.

"Well, if you don't say anything, I think Bella's going to blow up or something." Emily said as she walked in from the kitchen.

I looked at Jacob and a slow grin formed on his face. I screamed and jumped into his arms.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He didn't like it, but they knew he had no choice." Jacob said.

"But they want the wedding to be as soon as possible, so they can see we're not bluffing. We decided it will be one month after this battle." Sam said.

"That's not too bad, I mean, it wasn't like I wasn't prepared to get married before anyway." I said.

I was happy. Now if only this stupid battle was over.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I cut this story so short. I kinda lost interest in it, but I didn't want to leave everyone hanging. So, including this chapter, there will probably only be 2 chapter's till the end.**

**Chapter 8**

For the next week, I was busy with wedding plans. Both Alice and Emily were driving me all over Washington to get things for the wedding. It was on one of those trips, that Alice had a vision.

I was just walking out of the changing room, to show them yet another dress, when Alice froze. I knew that look. I ran over to her and grabbed her arms. I was almost immune to the smell now that I had been spending so much time with her.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked her. She slowly regained focus.

"They are arriving in two days. They will go to our house. Oh, Bella, it was horrible. I just watched my family be slaughtered and Jasper be tied up and hauled away." She started sobbing.

"But Alice, look again." I said to her. I watched as her eye's got that glazed look in them. Then a slow smile spread on her face. She looked back at me.

"Oh, thank you, Bella." She bounced up and down.

That was yesterday. So tomorrow, we fight. I had to make a decision to meet the Cullens in the baseball clearing and she seen that all the Cullens survive. So here we are now. The Cullens, Jake's pack, and Trent's pack. To say that there was a lot of tension in the air, would be an understatement. Edward was glaring at Jacob, Trent was glaring at Jacob. Jacob sure knows how to make enemies.

We were staying here tonight. Maria and her army were arriving with the morning light. Jake's pack all huddled together in wolf form. The same with Trent's pack.

We all perked up when we heard a noise. The sun was just starting to come out for the day. Trent had called up the rest of his Pack so now, the packs were even. Each of our packs were on either side of the Cullens. Jasper was in the middle of the Cullens acting as head for the day, since it was him that Maria was after.

Maria stepped into the clearing with 2 vampires on each side. I glanced at the rest of them confused. Didn't they say an army?

"There are more hiding" Edward said.

"Well, Jasper, you have proved hard to find. I see that you have a little family. How cute? And socializing with dogs? I thought even you were better than that." Maria said.

The packs growled.

"Maria, just leave, before we have to kill you. I am not going with you, so there is no point in you even being here." Jasper said.

"Ah, but Jasper. There is a point. No one just up and leaves Maria high and dry." she said.

"Speaking about yourself in the third person, I see. Well, come on then let's get this over with." Jasper said smiling.

Maria smiled as well. She lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. Thirty more vampires stepped out of the woods. We still had the upper hand. Each of the packs each had 11 wolves. The Cullens plus the Delani's.

Maria ran at Jasper. The rest of her army each came at us. I took a girl who looked about 15. She had long blond hair. She looked like she could have been a super model even as a human. I could see what they meant by newborns. Her eye's looked wild, like she was only seeing blood.

She tried to grab me, but I twisted and wrapped my jaw around her arm. I then flicked my head and she went flying into a tree, minus an arm. She came running back and I grabbed her other arm and did the same thing. I kept on grabbing bits an pieces of her till there was nothing left.

I looked around for someone to help. Edward had 2 vampires on him, so I stalked up behind one. I waited till the vampire was distracted by lunging for Edward, and I jumped on his back, knocking him down. I bit his neck and twisted his head of.

I tell you, I will never get used to this. It really is repulsing. I nodded to Edward and went to find Jacob.

He was just finishing one off. We turned around and seen that it was just Jasper and Maria now. If I was still human, I wouldn't have been able to see them. Maria had an arm, a piece of her face, and a chuck of hair missing. Jasper just looked really beat up.

The Cullen's and Delani's surrounded them. Knowing not to jump in, unless it was life or death. Us wolves phased back and started to tear vampires apart and throw them in a fire.

Jasper finally finished off Maria, and we all sat around waiting for the fire to die. A couple of us had phased back to human. It was over. It was finally over. I looked up at the sky. The black-purple smoke was blotting out the sky. I looked back over at everyone and froze when I seen Jasper and Edward hovering over Alice. She had that glassy-eyed look. I moved closer to her. She looked directly at me.

"The Volturi."

I growled. Damn them. It was supposed to be over. Why is it when my life is starting to get back to normal, it gets screwed up.

"When." I asked.

Edward looked at me and frowned. "Now." That was all he said. All the heads turned to look towards the trees. Three figures came walking out flanked by many more. Jane, Felix, and Demetri.

I stood in front of Jacob. I didn't want Jane to get a hold of him. Jane glared at me and I smirked. I wanted to say all the things I was thinking, but now was not the time to piss of the royal guard.

"Well, well, well. I see once again you have done our job for us. If you really wanted to join our guard you should have just said so." Jane said to the Cullens.

"Now Jane. We're not trying to undermined anyone. This army was after my family once again." He said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Was it the human again?" She glanced at me. Probably trying to see if I was indeed still human.

"No, it was not. It was my son Jasper. One of his old acquaintance's didn't like him leaving."

"What a pity." Then she smiled her evil smile, "I see the human is still human. Aro gave us order's to take her with us if she has not been turned." She looked like a little kid on Christmas. I smiled at her.

"Actually Jane, I am not human. It seems I never was." Her smile faltered and she whipped her head around to get a really good look at me.

"What?"

"I'm a werewolf, a shape-shifter if you must be specific. So you see, since my sole purpose in life is to destroy vampires, I have to say that it is a must that I know about said vampires." She looked like she was ready to lunge at me. Demetri put a hand on her shoulder.

Now Jane, I'm sure Aro won't like it, but we have no reason to kill her just yet. Let's see what Aro says." Demetri told her.

"Very well. We shall be seeing you soon, very soon."

And with that we were left by ourselves again. Why, oh, why can't things ever be easy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry the story is so short, but I ran out of ideas and motorvation. I am still working on my imprint stories, so I might make a sequel to this, I just don't know yet. But I did leave a few openings just in case. If I do, I will post up an authors note to let you know. Now, I love Native American Wedding ceremonies, so I went a little over board with this one and combined a little of everything into one. I guess to make up for this story being so short. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"Come on Bella, it's time to start." Sam called to me. I nodded my head and followed him out of the tent. We walked to the end of the aisle.

This past week has been crazy to say the least. Alice is keeping watch on the Volturi for us. She has also been helping Emily torture me for the wedding. It was a little awkward with her being Edward's sister and all, but we managed. So here I am now, standing at the beginning of the aisle. Sam is walking me down. I feel a little bad not letting Charlie walk me but he lied to me my whole life.

I looked at the people. On my sided was Charlie and Renee, along with the Cullens. I got Jacob to lift the treaty for the duration of the wedding. There was also my biological father and Trent's pack. They all had a scowl on their face. I don't think they realized that I was actually going to go through with this.

On Jacob's side was Billy and the pack. Oh and Jacob's sister's. Funny thing is, Paul imprinted on Rachel, and Embry on Rebbecca, but since Rebbecca is married he is only her friend for now. But I can guarantee that it will work out somehow.

I looked at Jacob. He had on a suit and he looked so uncomfortable. He, along with the rest of the pack, kept fidgeting with their ties. Their women swatting at their hands. Sam took my arm and we started walking down. I got to the front of the aisle and he handed me over to Jacob.

I noticed there was a fire circle in front of us. There was three separate fires there, a big one and two small ones. None of them lit yet. Quil Atera Sr. was performing the ceremony. He held a vase with two spouts on it. I tried to remember all the Emily explained to me, but in the heat of the moment, I was drawing up blanks.

Quil looked up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome. We are gathered here today to witness the union between Jacob and Bella. Marriage is a sacred thing and is not to be entered into lightly. Now I know these two personally, and I must say, the love they have for each other is very rare." He smiled at us and winked." Now before we begin, let us bow our heads and say a prayer.

"**God in heaven above please protect the ones we love.**

**We honor all you created as we pledge our hearts and lives together.**

**We honor Mother Earth and ask for our marriage to be abundant**

**and grow stronger through the seasons.**

**We honor fire - and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts.**

**We honor wind - and ask we sail through life safe and calm as in our father's arms.**

**We honor water - to clean and soothe our marriage– that it may never thirst for love.**

**All the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony and true happiness,**

**as we forever grow young together. Amen.**

"Now for the cleansing of the spirits. Jacob and Bella, if you will please step over to this basin and wash your hands." We stepped over to it and washed our hands. We walked back to stand in our original spots. "With the washing of the hands, it is meant to wash away past evils and memories of past loves." I giggled at that and Jacob snickered. "Now I hold in my hands the Wedding Vase. Bella please take a sip of water out of the left side." I did as he told me too."Jacob take a sip out of the right side." Jacob took his sip."Now it is said, that if you can both drink from from your side at the same time without spilling a drop good understanding and a cooperative spirit will always be part of your marriage. Don't be alarmed if some spills, it is very rare that anyone can not spill a drop." We each took a side of the two spouted vase and took a sip, not spilling a single drop. Quil took the vase back with a smile on his face.

"Now for the Fire Ceremony. It is symbolic of the separate lives of Jacob and Bella and the union as one. I have cut seven types of wood and have already blessed this circle. Jacob can you come stand at the south wood pile, and Bella at the north?" We did as we were told. "Now will each of you say a silent prayer as I light your fires." I closed my eyes, and prayed for a happy marriage. One that didn't have war, and enemies, but had friends and family. I opened my eye's to see the two small wood piles lit. I looked around. Most of the guest were in tears. Not Trent's pack, or the Cullens, but that was only because the Cullens technically couldn't cry. I gave a small happy smile to Alice, Esme and Rose. Rose really had no reason to hate me anymore and she happily helped with the wedding.

"Now with your separate fires lit, push them into the middle wood pile. This symbolized their lives are as one now." We did as we were told and the big pile of wood lit. It was beautiful. He must have thrown something in there, because it was a rainbow of colors. We walked back over to stand in front of Old Quil. He took our hands and laced them together with a pretty blue satin ribbon.

"I bless this union with a prayer,

Now you feel no rain,

For each of you will be shelter to the other.

Now you will feel no cold,

For each of you will be warmth to the other.

Now there is no more loneliness,

For each of you will be companion to the other.

Now your are two bodies,

But there is only one life before you.

Go now to your dwelling place

To enter into the days of your togetherness

And may your days be good and long upon the earth.

"By the power invested in me, by the Creator of this earth, I now pronounce you husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

We kissed and turned to face our guests. My face was beat red. Jacob only gave me a small kiss, knowing how I felt about public attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr and Mrs Jacob Black."

There were cheers and tears. Everyone congratulated us. Trent and my _father _left promising to return. All in all I say the day was a good one. I was married to my soul-mate. I had a family who I loved. And I finally felt like I belonged.

**The End.**


End file.
